All You'd Ever Need
by WickedSong
Summary: Reflections are made as Sam and Mercedes' eldest son makes his own trip down the aisle. Oneshot.


**All You'd Ever Need,**

**written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : I do not own Glee, FOX do. I do, however, own Jason, Hayley and Michael Evans and Carly, who I didn't give a maiden name to. Idk where the inspiration for this came from but I really loved writing it so please review if the enjoyment was mutual.**

* * *

"Jay, you have to come out of there sometime."

"Don't listen to your father, sweetheart, just take your time."

Mercedes sent her husband of nearly twenty five years a withering glare and Sam responded with a shrug as they continued their vigil at the bathroom door of the hotel suite. As he went to lift his hand to knock the door again she gave him a look that said 'if you use, you'll lose it.'

"He can't stay in the bathroom forever," Sam told her as he looked down at his watch. Deciding he'd risk his wife's wrath regardless he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Son, we have to be downstairs in five minutes. Don't make me get your Auntie 'Tana."

Silence followed Sam's threat, a tap then went on momentarily before being shut off as quickly as it had been turned on. In this time Mercedes sent Sam another glare she had managed to perfect over the course of being together for over thirty years. Sam returned this glare with a smile, that lopsided grin that she couldn't stay mad at forever. Within two minutes the door opened and Jason Evans appeared, sheepish looking as ever as Sam folded his arms at him in a stern manner while Mercedes wrapped an arm around their son.

"What has come over you, boy?" she questioned as Jason sat on the bed and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Mercedes was expecting an answer, however. "You are twenty-four years old, you are about to get married, I am not going to treat you like a baby so out with it!"

Jason was surprised at how his mother's tone had changed. She had been the one who had constantly been checking how he had felt this entire morning, his father being tasked with time keeping and making sure everything went according to schedule. Now he had come across them both being equally as demanding and, even at twenty-four, it scared the living shit out of him.

Sam sat beside him on the bed, sighing. "Do you remember what you said to us son?"

"When?" Jason shrugged. Right now, his stomach was in knots, he could hardly think and here was his dad asking him to recall something he didn't specify. He was an easily nervous guy, even if he had been quite outgoing as a child. High school hadn't been good to him, he had been part of the 'outsider' crowd, a clear contrast to Hayley, his bubbly, cheerleader sister.

"Your father means two years ago, after your first date with Carly."

Carly was the woman waiting at the church right now, the love of his life, waiting for him to get his ass into gear and marry her. If only he could quench the naesous feeling in his stomach for long enough. Why was he so nervous?

"That come Hell or high water, I was going to marry her." Jason found himself smiling brightly. He let out a breath and looked up at his mother. "You thought I was crazy.

Mercedes shook her head. "I seem to remember," she defended as she sat on the other side of their son on the bed, "that I said you were just like your father." Sam shrugged in an 'I'm not even sorry' manner and Mercedes nodded as she carefully ruffled a hand through Jason's blonde hair. Out of their three children, Jason had inherited the most from their father, not just physically but also in personality. He was quiet but a hopeless romantic through and through. "Which I guess," she continued, sending Sam a smile that said he was still as crazy as he was since she fell in love with him but that just made her fall more and more everyday. He returned this smile, a silent understanding between them. "is the exact same crazy."

Jason chuckled, as did Sam at this.

"So what's the problem exactly then?" inquired Sam. "You don't want to marry Carly anymore?"

Jason shook his head, looking deathly serious, more so than his parents may have ever before. "Of course I do. I'm just petrified, dad. What if we don't make it?"

Both Sam and Mercedes found themselves silently comforting, sure they could cry at the vulnerability in front of them. He would always be their baby boy and while letting him go, accepting he was getting married, having a family of his own in due time they had both been aware that as the wedding approached, the real test of parenting was giving their children their own chance to fly the nest. If they needed held after that, if they fell, that would be gladly given and they'd hold out their hands and help them back up.

There was a knock on the door and their youngest child, Michael, sixteen years old, and the best man, put his head around the door. "Grandpa is wondering where you guys are, Grandma and Nana are stressing over flowers and Pop tried to calm them down and ended up getting shouted at."

Mercedes let out an involuntary laugh at her father being scolded by her mother and mother-in-law and it seemed as if the thought also brought a smile to a still-nervous Jason's face.

"Can I come in?" someone said behind Michael and Michael turned to smile at his Grandpa.

"Sure dad," Sam volunteered and Dwight appeared in the room, bright and beaming, despite the fact he was leaning on a cane to support himself. He wasn't as fit as he used to be and had went through a series of health problems, a bad back, a hip operation, and most recently a broken leg. But he put himself back together impressively and always came out the other side looking for the next activity to get himself stuck into.

"How're you doing?" he asked his eldest grandson and the boy gave a forced smile in response. Dwight picked up on this right away. "Now, that doesn't look good, does it?" he questioned Mercedes and Sam, who both gave a look to Jason. "You two go downstairs, Mary and Val are digging right into poor Steve and it seems he needs back up. I want to have some one to one with my grandson."

"Dad, we have it-"

"Samuel Dwight Evans, get your ass down the stairs now or God help me, I'll enlist your mother to help."

Sam gave an audible gulp. He was in his late forties now but his mother still managed to strike the fear of God into his heart, and this had only increased as she had become older.

Both Sam and Mercedes gave their oldest son a hug and kiss each before leaving the room with Michael at their heels, who was silently cackling at the fear that had crossed his father's face at the mention of his Grandma.

Dwight sat on the bed beside Jason, stretched his legs, wincing slightly before looking as if he was relaxed. "Do you want a glass of-"

"So tell me," Dwight began, interrupting his grandson's question, "what is the problem?"

Jason stood up, feeling as if he didn't know what to say. "What if I have nothing to offer her, huh Gramps? What then?"

Dwight shook his head. "First of all, stop the pacing, you're making _me _feel sick. Second, that's bullcrap Jason and excuse the language." He gave a wry smile. "I remember having this exact conversation with your father, nigh on thirty years ago."

"What?" questioned Jason, sitting beside Dwight. "Really?"

Dwight nodded. "Really. It was just before he came back to Lima himself. Your Grandma and I didn't want him to go, you know that? I wasn't sure what he could gain from being so far away from family and he almost didn't go either." As Jason nodded his head, Dwight let himself remember that conversation with his oldest son. "He was tellin' me that he had nothin' to give your mother, even if she would take him back once he returned. That if went back to Lima he'd just be inconviencin' her because as far as he knew she had a new boyfriend. I told him that, again, that was bullcrap, that he had given her the most important thing that can be given - love - and that love like theirs couldn't just be forgotten."

Jason nodded again. He knew the story of his parents relationship well enough. With his mother being a well known singer, in the public eye, they had uncovered elements of her past and this included some details of her high school relationship with his father - which meant Jason knew enough about it when he was older to ask and be told the right story - not the garbage that the gossip magazines printed. The story of how his mother and father found each other again wasn't just his favourite, or Hayley's or even Michael's, it was one that the kids of the glee club members his parents stayed in touch with, enjoyed and even his cousins loved as well.

"You know that your father - and our family - didn't have a lot when your dad and your mom got together and first and we didn't for a hell of a long time - we still don't - but as long as I had your grandma through that and as long as I had your Aunt Stacey and Uncle Stevie and your dad, I was fine, I was more than content." Dwight gave a long hard look to the man who now stood before him. In his eyes he could still see the little boy, born on that sweltering July night, on the night he swore he'd protect him from hard, but he was now grown, and Dwight felt blessed that not only he, but Mary, Valerie and Steven could be here for today. To see their little guy make the biggest commitment. "If you lost everything tomorrow but Carly would still be enough, then go downstairs and marry that girl, okay? Because you only find that kinda love once, son, and you're as lucky as me, and your Pop and your dad to know that you've found it."

Jason smiled, bright and beaming, reminiscent of both his father's and grandfather's. He clapped his hands together. "Well then I guess I'm getting married today!"

Dwight nodded and almost went to stand in his excitement before Jason rushed over and handed him his cane. Once his pain had subsided Dwight went over to the door. "Well, come on, don't leave that pretty girl waiting forever at the altar."

* * *

Sam handed Mercedes another tissue as they awaited the familiar strains of the bridal chorus to begin.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who needed the tissues on _your_ wedding day," commented Mary from the pew behind her son and daughter-in-law. The chuckle that followed came from the other three beside her and Sam thought that it was still strange to this day how the four had become best friends so quickly with each other. One look at the up-turned noses of Carly's upper class parents and he was almost sure that he could never be that close with the entitled pair, even if Carly was very sweet and as far removed from them as she could be in personality.

Mercedes nodded, pulling Sam's attention back to their conversation. "I remember that very well."

Sam put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "What can I say? I was marrying the love of my life." He bent down and gave him a quick kiss. "No regrets."

He caught the eyes of his sons who looked at their parents as if to say 'keep the PDA to a minimum right now.' Sam gave a shrug to them in return as the bridal march began and he found himself welling up, as if it were twenty-five years ago on his own wedding day.

* * *

At the reception, Sam twirled Mercedes round as they danced to a song neither of them knew the words to. He pulled her close to him and they both looked out onto the dance floor to see Jason and Carly intimately dancing in the middle of the floor. Jason was saying something and Carly laughed.

"Did he just-"

"I think he just did an impression," Sam said with a proud tone. "Good boy, good boy." He nodded his head.

"Truly your son," Mercedes commented with a nod as well in his direction. "Crazy through and through."

"Only about you."

"Will you ever stop using that line?" questioned Mercedes, as she looked at him and they continued moving around the floor.

He took a moment to imitate thinking and then shook his head. "Nah, not likely."

She laughed, that unrestrained, wild one which was definitely one of the many things he loved the most about her. He quickly tapped her on the nose. "boop," which only increased her laughter before going on her tip toes and kissing him quickly.

Her life so far had been everything she had ever wanted, three happy and healthy children, one now on his own path, one at college and one doing exceedingly well at high school, she had her friends, her parents, her brother, sister-in-law, nieces and nephews, and her husband, and it was all either of them could have ever needed.

* * *

**Seriously, this is the third fluff piece I've done in this weekend, you should all be very proud of me, haha! But this was so nice to write and I enjoyed writing it and I love when that happens and it comes so naturally and easily.**

**In my head, btw, the former New Directions members who came to the wedding where Santana and Brittany and Quinn and Artie because in my head, Quartie get together and they are Jason's godparents, yep, that's my canon.**

**So hope you enjoyed and please, please, please, review and let me know what you think. Reviews are love and love is all we need, it's Dumbledore approved so you see, he approves reviews as well. Rambling over, thank you!**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
